


Noticing Warren

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Layla couldn’t stop noticing Warren…
Relationships: Warren Peace/Layla Williams
Kudos: 5





	Noticing Warren

**Author's Note:**

> Post movie. Sky High and its characters are not mine, and I make no profit from writing these fics.

Layla wasn't exactly proud of it, but she couldn't stop noticing Warren. Even when Will was there. 

Things had changed after he started dating Freeze Girl. And Layla definitely wasn't proud of never trying to find out what her real name was. The freshmen didn’t talk to seniors excuse was just that - Layla normally wouldn't perpetuate age discrimination. She'd breezed right past the issue with Warren.

But it was only now, way after the event, and all the talk of heroics had got boring, that she remembered how Warren had come through for her at Homecoming, had turned up in a suit, even. 

And she noticed how, although he didn't appear to jump at commands like Zach did for Magenta, he never stopped watching his girl, even taking her hand in public. But what Layla almost resented was his rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, like he should reserve that for his friends alone. Only now that he genuinely had someone else to sit with at lunchtime – not that he did it always – she found herself missing his way of getting to the point. 

And the point was that Layla wasn’t exactly proud of herself right now.


End file.
